


"If you had just told me..."

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Poetry, Recovery, Strength, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: Poem. Tags^





	"If you had just told me..."

That one has got to be my favorite.  
I did tell you, and if you had listened, you just might have heard it.  
I told you every time I didn't get out of bed.  
I told you every time I wrapped a scarf around my neck.  
I told you with my silent answers to uncomfortable questions.   
I told you with my aviators hiding how I learned my lessons.   
What would you have done if you actually knew?  
Would you have killed him? Would he have killed you?  
You couldn't protect me, and now I'm all better.  
I'm strong now, I don't need you, or him and his fetters.  
After all, it was you who taught me  
To believe that virginity is a commodity,   
a reward to be given to one man who won the competition for my heart, a gift,   
And that once it was his, it was his forever and no one else would ever get it.   
But like any commodity, it can be misused,   
and it can be stolen and horribly abused.  
I used to think because of you that my love had no value.  
Believed every boyfriend who said "the world is better off without you".  
But I now know my limits to work and to pain.  
You can say or do what you like, but it won't leave a stain.  
You could scream in my face, you could bludgeon my body.  
You could abandon me forever, but someone else will still want me.  
I'm not going to sit and cower on the floor  
I'm not useless, ungrateful, or stupid anymore  
I'm not damaged goods, I'm not broken or frail.  
I stood my ground, told the truth, and his ass went to jail.  
You weren't there to save me when I needed your help;  
So, I crawled up from rock bottom...  
And I did it myself.


End file.
